Vidas Conturbadas
by O Pentagono
Summary: A vida de 5 garotas, unidas por um capricho do destino, o que será que o destino guarda para essas guerreiras?
1. 1º capítulo Mudanças em nossas vidas

1-Mudanças em nossas vidas

Saga G – 13 anos atrás

Itália, Ibiza

-Onde...

Os olhos se abrem fracamente observando luzes vermelhas no céu.

-... Onde eu estou?

Ela acorda completamente e as luzes vermelhas do céu são substituídas por um manto negro repleto de estrelas.

-Estou na Terra...?

Finalmente reparando em sua volta, Bellona, a semi-deusa musa de Ares, se vê em um campo de guerra, onde só havia sobrado sangue, corpos, armas e angustias.

-Então houve uma guerra aqui... –ela tenta pegar uma lança que se parte - Eu sinto a tristeza de todos esses cavaleiros mortos... – rindo com desprezo, comenta pra si mesma - Como os mortais são tolos...

Andando entre os cadáveres, Bellona pega algumas moedas de ouro no chão, que achou que lhe podiam ser úteis, até ver algo que chama sua atenção; uma espada grande com uma safira, que brilhava mesmo com o escuro da noite e estando repleta de sangue. Ela retira a espada da mão do corpo que a segurava, e pelas vestes e energia que sentia nele sabia que era um cavaleiro.

-Esta espada contém o sangue de mais de uma pessoa...

Sua energia começou a vibrar e, sem saber, Bellona utilizava seu cosmo que começava a despertar sentindo o ódio e angustia das vitimas.

-Olhem lá rapazes!Não esperava encontrar uma pessoa viva aqui!

Bellona se vira furtivamente e se depara com um grupo de homens arruaceiros que a cercavam e ainda segurava a espada, mas sem dar muito valor a ela.

-Pessoa? Isso ai é uma criança! –diz outro - Uma linda garotinha...

-Humanos sujos e infelizes... – seu desgostoso murmúrio alcançou o ouvido daquele que estava mais próximo a ela.

-Ainda vai querer zombar de nós?Faz tempo que eu não mato alguém, queridinha...

Com um leve sorriso no canto dos lábios, a garota sussurra com sarcasmo:

- Idiotas...

-Não se preocupe menina, não vamos matá-la.

Nessa hora, o homem com mais pose e bem arrumado do grupo saindo de seu estado de mudez usou um tom de voz malicioso, e revelando-se ser o chefe do bando.

-É bonita para uma garotinha. Será útil de escrava até ter mais idade...

Os outros homens também riam e dois deles foram pegar Bellona, mas na hora que chegaram perto foram esmurrados a uma velocidade incrível, e caídos no chão, se levantaram e foram para perto dos outros que também estavam surpresos.

O chefe do grupo pega uma espada não muito grande coisa e corre em direção a garota que apenas ergue o dedo como defesa, mas não adianta nada e ela acaba levando um grande corte na barriga.

-O... O que? –murmura Bellona enquanto leva a mão ao ferimento que doía - Meus poderes!Onde estão meus poderes de deusa?

Ela cai de joelhos e enquanto os homens riam, só conseguia olhar enfurecida para o céu.

-Deuses... -pensava - Vocês tiraram meus poderes! Agora entendo por que estou na Terra... Seja qual for à razão, não irei perdoá-los!

Ela tenta se levantar e pega a espada que deixou no chão para auxiliá-la. "Mesmo sem meus poderes de deusa sou uma das melhores guerreiras do Olimpo. Sei que agora tenho limitações, mas poderei sobreviver nesta Terra."

- Mortal insolente, pagará caro por essa afronta.

Todos os homens se preparam a pará-la, ao perceber pelos seus movimentos que sabia lutar. Nessa hora, seu cosmo que despertava ficou ainda mais forte fazendo não apenas que ela pudesse sentir novamente o ódio das vitimas dos sangues que banhavam a espada, mas sim canalizar sua energia nela para atacar, e isso que aconteceu. Um imenso raio de luz vermelho saiu da espada e matou todos os homens com um único golpe.

-Isso... Isso que eu fiz é... –dizia a garota espantada - Descobri um ataque poderoso, mas, para isso...

De repente seu corpo começou a ferver, mesmo com o frio da Itália, até ela ser rodeada por uma luz vermelha e se sentir tudo ficar confuso.

-Isso é o...

Ela cai no chão desmaiada, com o ferimento aberto na barriga sangrando mais que no começo.

"... Cosmo. Essa força que eu criei foi por que um cosmo se despertou em mim! Apesar de ser poderoso, não deixa de ser de um cavaleiro... Isso quer dizer que não serei mais uma deusa? Sou realmente uma humana? Sim, agora não posso contar mais com meus poderes... mas... senti uma presença perto de mim... Poderia ser ele? Claro, ele jamais me deixaria desamparada, mesmo não podendo estar ao meu lado. Obrigada, Ares..."

-Ela está acordando!

-Que bom!

Bellona – Mas o que...?

-Olá querida. Está se sentindo melhor? – diz uma senhora que segurava um pano úmido com sangue.

Bellona estava deitada em uma carroça guiada por um velho senhor, e sua esposa havia cuidado de seu ferimento e estancado a hemorragia.

Ela agora se sentava com extrema dificuldade, ao mesmo tempo em que deixava passar por sua cabeça pensamentos nada animador. Realmente não estava despertando de um terrível pesadelo. Encontrava-se na Terra sem seus poderes de deusa, e nenhuma ninfa para dar-lhe o tratamento que os deuses achavam no mínimo adequado. Recapitulando as cenas anteriores, tocou o ventre enfaixado tendo a certeza de seu atual inferno existencial. Conseguira utilizar todo seu cosmo em um único ataque, o que não era nada comparado ao que outrora podia fazer. Seu corpo estava fraco não só pelo recente ferimento, como também pela energia que gastou.

- Descanse, garota. O ferimento não foi muito profundo, mas mesmo assim necessita de descanso. Assim poderá recuperar mais rápido e voltar a seu caminho.

- Estas paragens não têm sido muito acolhedoras recentemente. – a senhora anunciou tristemente – Bandidos, proscritos e mercadores de pessoas todos os dias saqueiam e muitas das vezes matam pessoas. Você teve sorte.

Já estavam dentro de uma pequena de cidade e Bellona tinha que pensar rápido. Olhando para seu lado vê que os senhores trouxeram também a espada e ela a pega para começar a limpá-la enquanto pensava. Notando direito, ela vê que havia algumas inscrições antigas e um lugar para mais uma safira, só que menor, em cima da outra. Como se empenhava em batalhas, nunca se importou em estudar manuscritos antigos, e este seria o motivo de não poder traduzi-los.

-Algum problema querida? – diz a senhora.

- Não é nada. – só agora pensou em abrir a boca, mas mesmo assim, suas palavras surgiram sem intento algum. Estava pensativa em relação a espada.

- Acho que ela está bem melhor agora.

Em um segundo, tudo fica claro na cabeça de Bellona, enquanto eles passam na frente de uma taverna com cavalos presos a porta; ela vagaria pelo mundo a procura da outra safira para se tornar poderosa e assim se jogaria a uma jornada para aumentar seus poderes, já que não poderia mais retornar para casa.

Bellona moveu-se com certa dificuldade devido aos solavancos da carroça e a aos seus ferimentos, indicando que pretendia descer ali mesmo. O senhor puxou as rédeas para os cavalos apararem, depois se vira para ela colocando a mão em seu obro e empurrando para que se deitasse novamente.

- Sei que é uma menina forte, mas deve descansar pelo menos alguns dias.

Bellona nada falou por causa de seus pensamentos que estavam distantes. Nunca em toda sua vida precisou de repouso por causa de ferimentos, mas neste momento, era o que mais precisava, assim como tentar se adaptar a sua nova realidade. Sem poderes de deusa, sem uma refeição digna de seu status, e sem a companhia daquele ser com quem gostava de dividir suas aventuras. Tudo o que restava para ela era um mundo caótico, e pessoas estranhas. Só de olhar para a fruta que a senhora lhe oferecia chamou a seu rosto a repulsa e o nojo. Infelizmente, pensou, terei que me contentar com essas coisas. Por fim devorou a fruta em silencio, ficando assim até a sua partida. Saiu durante a noite, sem chamar a atenção de seus anfitriões, e nem deixou um bilhete agradecendo.

Agora a garota se encontrava sozinha nas ruas da pequena cidade italiana e entra na taverna. Lá havia muita música, muitos homens bebendo e mulheres dançando, tipicamente como os bares antigos. Alias a cidadezinha era bem antiga, tanto nas construções tanto no estilo de vida.

Todos olharam de canto de olho quando Bellona entrou; uma bela garota de 12 anos, pele branca, cabelos castanhos longos e levemente ondulados, olhos verdes, e trajando um belo vestido vermelho que era longo antes de ser rasgado na luta contra os arruaceiros, agora estava com os joelhos aparecendo.

Apesar de ser nova já era bem decidida, e ao chegar no balcão pede uma bainha que pudesse acomodar sua espada enquanto escolhe umas roupas novas. Passa um tempo e ela aparece na parte do bar novamente só que vestindo um conjunto roxo; a calça que tinha cortes de um dos lados na perna direita entrava em uma pequena bota também roxa, a blusa acima do umbigo com um pequeno decote e proteção para os ombros, ambos roxos, e uma capa de frio preta. Ao pegar a bainha, guarda a espada nela e a amarra na cintura, paga pelo que comprou e vai à direção aos homens de uma mesa.

-Qual dos senhores é dono do melhor cavalo preso ali fora?

-Seria comigo, senhorita... – disse um deles enquanto segurava uma carta de baralho, que provavelmente ia baixá-la a mesa.

-Vou ficar com ele – respondeu Bellona, enquanto jogava umas moedas de ouro a mesa -Isso basta?

-É o segundo. – respondeu o homem com uma cara atônita.

Ela sai do armazém sem dizer mais uma palavra, observa os cavalos para ver se o que comprou era o melhor mesmo e sai galopando pela silenciosa cidade, concentrada no rumo que sua nova vida seguiria.

Correu a noite toda, e ao amanhecer decidiu parar para descansar um pouco, já que não tinha sentido nenhuma energia de batalha por perto.

Para com seu cavalo, o qual batizou de Ares, perto de um lago e abre a cesta que ganhou da velha senhora para comer algo, pegando uma maça.

-Não é um mel dos deuses –disse após a primeira dentada- Mas não é tão ruim.

Enquanto comia pega sua espada e olha seu reflexo no lago; ela é uma deusa jovem, por isso apesar de ter centenas de anos tem aparência de 12, que agora era sua idade terrestre.

-Eu vou encontrar essa safira e me tornar bem mais forte... Eu não sei como fazer para voltar ao Olimpo, à única maneira que vejo é essa...

Ela se levanta e mira as árvores que dão inicio a um bosque. Canaliza sua energia na espada, a safira emite um pequeno brilho azulado e, em pouco segundos as árvores haviam sido destruídas.

- Um único corte, que é fatal. Quanto mais eu canalizar meu cosmo nessa espada mais irei controlar minha energia... Com a outra safira serei invencível! – diz Bellona pra si mesma – Ares... Não se esqueça de mim...

Áustria, algumas semanas depois.

A porta de uma taverna em uma pequena cidade austríaca acaba de ser quebrada pelo corpo de um homem que jazia no chão inconsciente. Dentro da taberna, encontrava-se uma mulher vestida com uma roupa velha surrada pelo tempo, pele levemente bronzeada, olhos e cabelos na cor violeta, estes sempre presos com presilhas feitas de ossos e dentes de algum animal. Esta ria com uma espada em punho se defendendo com ela de todos os objetos q eram jogados em sua direção. Quem passava pela ruela desse vilarejo escutava o som de coisas quebrando. A mulher se abaixa para pegar uma jarra de vinho bem na hora que uma cadeira acertaria a sua cabeça. Uns diriam que foi um golpe de sorte, outros diriam que ela era muito ágil e que percebeu a tempo de se esquivar. A verdade mesmo era que ela queria beber o vinho. Continuava rindo da situação.

- Você só é valente porque tem essa espada pra se proteger, caso contrario, já estaria estendida no chão!

- Não seja por isso. – ela joga a espada um pouco acima da cabeça do homem, e esta se prende na madeira da taverna.

Vários homens partem pra cima dela, e ela apenas desviava dos socos e chutes atacando ao mesmo tempo. Seu corpo movia com uma incrível rapidez. Não só batia e se defendia como também bebia o conteúdo da jarra, rindo toda vez que um punho passava de raspão em seu corpo.

- Lamentável!! Não há um homem nesta taberna capaz de derrubar uma garota. Embriagada ainda por cima. – a jovem ria tão alto, divertindo-se com a fúria dos homens presentes.

- Não cante vitória antes do tempo. Você vai acabar cometendo um erro, e ai você não escapa...

Quando ela se preparava para beber o vinho, um homem barrigudo quebrou o fundo da jarra. Ela olhou desconsolada para o liquido que caia no chão, e depois se volta com uma grande fúria para o autor desse desatino. Isso gerou um grande temor nos demais, e com esse temor, os homens arrancaram de suas almas coragem pra enfrentar a fera.

Mesmo estando em desvantagem, ela conseguia se livrar de alguns ataques. Eis que o cabo de uma espada acerta sua nuca, e ela cai de encontro ao chão.

- Mortal barulhenta!! Só assim ficou em silencio... – essa mulher encapuzada estava até então no canto da taberna, em silencio. Tudo o que ela queria era comer em paz.

- Maldita!! Quem pensa que é pra intervir na nossa briga??

- É isso mesmo! Só por causa disso, acabaremos com você, e depois será a vez dela.

Com movimentos rápidos ela mata todos eles. Muitos só souberam o que fazia todos estarem no chão quando era sua vez. Ela passeava pelos corpos que jaziam no chão sem perder a graciosidade de seus passos. Ela pega a espada de Delaine, e logo após pega a própria levando-a em seu ombro.

Em uma estrebaria, a figura da noite anterior estava de pé com um balde d'água e joga em Delaine que acorda assustada como se estivesse se afogando.

- Mas quem diabos você pensa que é pra me acordar assim?

Delaine olha a sua volta tentando reconhecer o lugar, e tentando se lembrar o que tinha acontecido no dia anterior. Ela sentia uma fisgada na sua nuca, passou a mão e constatou que havia um galo. Ignorando completamente o esbravejar da outra jovem, comunica em tom ausente de sentimentos:

- Você terá a honra de servir-me. Este é um pagamento justo por meus préstimos generosos a um ser perdido nos atributos dos festejos de Baco.

- Como é que é? Você com a maior cara deslavada me diz uma coisas dessas???!! Espera só eu sair dessa ressaca pra você ver o que é bom pra tosse.

Quando ela fez menção de se aproximar dela, chegou um grupo bem considerável de soldados. Todos armados e prontos pra atacar a qualquer momento.

- Todos esses soldados são para me prender só por causa da minha brincadeirinha na taverna? Vocês não têm nada melhor pra fazer não?

- Considere-se presa, forasteira... Se fizer resistência, vamos te matar... – o soldado se dirigia a Bellona, com certo receio.

- Ahh!! Isso não é justo!! Você ficou com a melhor parte.

- É para pequenos incômodos que servem os serviçais. Não sujarei novamente minhas mão com a escória.

Nesse momento mais soldados chegam, só que se vestiam completamente diferente.

- Delaine Rylie, dessa vez eu vou te colocar em um calabouço e jogar a chave fora.

- Pensando bem, acho melhor você cuidar do seu assunto. Não posso decepcionar meus amigos. – ela diz baixo para Bellona, e depois volta seu olhar para o capitão e diz sorrindo – Eduard, amável como sempre... Trazendo seus soldados para um passeio matinal? Eu já te avisei que alguém pode pensar mau sobre isso.

- Só por causa deste insulto arrancarei seu couro...

Eduard avançou com golpes de espada, mas a única coisa que ela fazia era se desviar e ficar pulando de um lado pro outro, rindo a todo instante. Bellona que até então lutava com bravura olhou pro lado e viu o que Delaine fazia. Isso a deixou muito irritada.

- Pensei ter escolhido um bom lacaio, mas ao que parece me enganei. É tão imprestável que não consegue nem mesmo empunhar a espada.

Embora Delaine estivesse ocupada "lutando" com Eduard e seus soldados, pôde ouvir claramente o comentário de Bellona.

- Se eu tivesse com a minha... – Delaine se interrompeu ao encostar na espada pendurada na cintura por uma bainha. Toda desajeitada, retira de sua proteção sorrindo. Em sua defesa faz cara de quem foi afetada por algum mal estar – Acho que ainda estou um pouco tonta...

Bellona meneou a cabeça em um ato de reprovação. As duas lutaram com todos os soldados, embora Delaine continuasse brincando com a situação. Restou apenas Eduard, que já não tinha forças pra continuar lutando. Este se viu encurralado com o último golpe de Delaine. Ela aproxima-se dele roubando um beijo e depois o derrubando em um chiqueiro de porcos. Ela estava indo embora com Bellona rindo de tudo, principalmente dele que gritava:

- Eu vou te matar, Delaine Rylie, por todos os deuses, eu juro.

- Dizem que é pecado jurar pelo nome dos deuses em vão.

- Pai de todos os deuses, estes humanos tem como virtude a promiscuidade.

- Não sei com que fala, garota, mas não acredito que esteja querendo me lisonjear.

Bellona fez uma cara de quem já esperava por algo parecido de um ser tão inferior

como Delaine que continua:

– Mesmo assim, contarei como o conheci só para matar sua curiosidade. – Delaine deu uma piscadela divertida para Bellona e continua – Eu estava tomando um vinho e brincando um pouco, quando vi uma multidão na frente da taverna. Eduard saiu correndo para ver o que estava acontecendo, e eu fui atrás dele. A confusão era por causa de um homem que estava desesperado, procurando por sua filha desaparecida. Juntei-me ao grupo de busca. No final das contas apareceu um exército querendo se apropriar do povoado, e foi ai que eu mostrei meu valor expulsando o exercito.

Retirou a espada da bainha fazendo gestos como se estivesse mesmo em uma batalha. Com um leve sorriso continuou:

– Com isso, acabei tomando o posto de capitão de Eduard. Pode ter certeza que ele ficou irritado com isso. – largou o leve sorriso, dando lugar para uma gargalhada ao lembrar-se da cena toda. De repente ficou séria e continuou com um tom de voz diferente. – Mas eu acabei descobrindo que o chefe do povoado raptava moças e transformava-as em suas escravas pessoais... Daí você já tem uma idéia do que aconteceu. Pra defender a moça, perdi meu posto de capitã e quase fui presa.

- Então você luta pela justiça? – Bellona perguntou querendo entender o motivo de um ser como aquele pôde se deixar levar a crer que tem total livre arbítrio sobre seu destino. "Como os mortais são tolos mesmo. Lutam por algo sem saber que seus destinos já foram traçados há muito tempo, e que só depende das três parcas para mudar seus destinos com um simples fiar ou corte de sua linha do destino".

- Não!! – Delaine exclamou veemente - Eu luto pra encontrar alguém que seja mais forte que eu, e que possa me derrotar.

Ela dizia rindo, enquanto Bellona concluía mentalmente "Definitivamente os mortais são uns completos idiotas". Andaram por algumas horas sob e som da voz estridente e barulhenta de Delaine que não parava de falar o tempo todo, contando algumas de suas aventuras. Bellona em alguns momentos teve até vontade de rir por causa das historias mirabolantes daquela que poderia se passar por um bobo de corte. Quando finalmente elas alcançaram outro vilarejo, pararam pra descansar. Delaine aproximou-se de Bellona dizendo de uma forma espalhafatosa:

-A sua espada é muito bonita... Deixe-me ver de perto...

- Afaste-se, idiota!!! – Delaine não ficou surpresa com o que Bellona havia dito, mas sim com a sensação que sentiu ao aproximar-se da espada.

- Essa não é uma espada comum... Seria a espada da lenda que meu avô me contou um dia?

- Isso não é da sua conta!! Meta-se apenas com o que lhe diz respeito, mor... – Bellona interrompeu-se ao lembrar que não deveria revelar sua verdadeira identidade a um ser inferior a ela.

Delaine ficou um tanto cismada com Bellona. Podia jurar que ela pretendia chamá-la de qualquer coisa, menos de serva ou escrava. Isso pouco importava, pois já teve uma breve idéia de como aquela a sua frente podia se comportar com as outras pessoas. Sem se deixar abater, sorriu perguntando:

- Não fomos apresentadas corretamente... Como devo te chamar?

- Bellona.

- Muito bem, Bellona... Pra onde iremos?? Por essas áreas não encontrei o que procurava.

- Você me seguirá aonde for, e terá a honra de me servir em todos os sentidos. Cuidará de minhas vestes, da ceia, e para lidar com vermes dos que estavam agora a pouco a me incomodar. Acho que pelo menos pra isso você deve servir.

- Vamos esclarecer uma coisa, Bellona. Eu sou uma guerreira que procura aventura, e você me parece a companhia ideal para tal propósito. Não sou sua escrava, serva ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo. – com um longo sorriso, Delaine mudou de assunto – Onde iremos?

Bellona pensou um pouco e, com a cara amarrada, se levantou e prendeu as poucas coisas que Delaine tinha com as suas, em seu cavalo.

- Grécia.

- Ótima escolha. Pra dizer a verdade estava pensando mesmo em dar uma passada por lá. Dizem que existem grandes guerreiros lá. Mas para alguém que veio ao pequeno povoado de Leibnitz, está tomando o caminho errado. A Grécia fica na outra direção. Devo supor que veio da Itália, pois os soldado que atacaram agora pouco vieram de um povoado próximo a Villach.

Bellona apenas ajeita-se em sua montaria, e Delaine dando de ombros, acompanhou a pé até o próximo vilarejo onde pegou um cavalo que pastava perto do rio. Finalmente as duas seguiram em frente com uma marcha rápida. Por todos os lugares que as duas paravam, Delaine aprontava das suas, e era sempre Bellona que a tirava das piores encrencas: "Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer pra não acertar a minha cabeça com o cabo da sua espada?" Bellona sempre se desanimava quando observava a sua companheira: "Uma serva deveria obedecer-me cegamente, e nunca agir por conta própria." Era sempre assim... Porém Bellona percebeu aos poucos que dentro daquela bagunceira e brincalhona escondia uma grande guerreira. A única coisa que ela não entendia era o motivo de Delaine agir assim. Quanto a Delaine, esta sempre se sentia insultada com a forma prepotente de Bellona, principalmente quando a companheira tratava-a como uma serviçal. E para mostrar que nem em sonho se tornaria servo de alguém, fazia tudo totalmente oposto do que lhe fora ordenado. Tinha sempre algo em mente: descobrir o motivo de tanta arrogância e superioridade da companheira. Nunca desistiria desse objetivo.

Continua...


	2. As Amazonas

**2º capitulo – As Amazonas**

Saga G – 13 anos atrás.

Grécia, Santuário de Athena.

A hierarquia dos protetores de Athena possui muitas ramificações e, uma lei, tão antiga quanto o próprio santuário, diz que se alguma mulher quiser dedicar a sua vida para proteger a deusa da guerra deverá usar uma máscara em seu rosto, para esconder sua feminilidade. Essa lei diz também que, se por um despropósito do destino algum homem ver o rosto da amazona, esta deverá escolher entre matar ou amar este homem. Claro que, nos inúmeros registros que contam a história do santuário se encontram rápidas histórias sobre esses fatos que se ocorrem ao longo dos anos. Rápida nos livros porque, as feridas das conseqüências podem demorar a cicatrizar no coração destas amazonas...

Lilika era uma das tantas amazonas que, mostrando sua força estava as vésperas de conseguir sua valiosa armadura de prata de Águia. Mas o seu destino não fora nada fácil. Seu irmão, ao saber que o pai havia desaparecido, fugiu com a intenção de encontrá-lo, deixando ela ainda pequena nas mãos de sua mãe que a cada dia padecia com a falta de noticias de ambos.Alguns meses depois, sua mãe faleceu, e ela não tinha mais ninguém com quem ficar, a não ser em um orfanato, coisa que ela jamais suportaria. Decidiu que procuraria seu irmão a todo custo. Investigando daqui, e dali, acabou descobrindo que seu pai trabalhava para uma embarcação que naufragou na Sibéria. E foi justamente para este lugar gélido que ela foi, a procura de pistas sobre seu irmão. Descobriu que ele era um discípulo de um cavaleiro de Athena, e que mestre e aluno estavam a mais de um mês no santuário da Grécia. As poucas economias que ela tinha, haviam sido gastas nessa peregrinação, e já começava a passar fome. Com o corpo debilitado pelo rigoroso teste de resistência a fome e ao frio, desmaiou próximo a uma vila de pescadores. Os deuses compadeceram-se de sua sina, enviando-lhe um ex-pescador para acudi-la. E este a levou para a Grécia, onde a deixou a própria sorte. Lilika tentou a todo custo, entrar no santuário para procurar seu irmão mais velho, mas os soldados não permitiram que ela entrasse. Então tentou algo mais arriscado, passar pelo desfiladeiro. E como não estava acostumada, caiu. Eis que mais uma vez, os deuses se apiedam de sua vida, lhe enviando um anjo que segurou sua mão. Quando a garota se depara com o rosto de um rapazote gentil, seu coração palpita com muita intensidade. Era amor a primeira vista. Este garoto a salvou e cuidou de seus ferimentos. E quando ela contou o que estava procurando, ele disse que ambos haviam retornado ao seu ambiente de treinamento, e que ela deveria se candidatar a armadura de prata, assim ficaria mais fácil dela encontrar seu irmão. Treinou arduamente sob as exigências de seu mestre, Afrodite. Seu mestre havia lhe dado permissão para que visitasse seu jardim, com a condição de jamais ser vista por alguém naquele lugar. Ele sabia que ela amava rosas, e também um certo cavaleiro, Aioros, que fora o rapaz que indicou essa saída para encontrar seu irmão. Para ela, isso se tornou uma rotina agradável. Poder estar sempre perto das rosas, e podendo admirar de longe seu amado, mesmo este sem saber o que se passava por sua cabeça. Hoje, aos 13 anos, a amazona já parecia uma mulher quase feita. Seus olhos tomaram uma tonalidade verde mais escura. Seu cabelo castanho com mechas claras não cresceu alem de um pouco abaixo dos ombros. A sua pele continuava tão clara quanto a luz do luar. E o rosto delicado sobressaia-se com os lábios carnudos e vermelhos. Sim, essa era a sua aparência atual, totalmente diferente da garota de corpo mirrado que havia chegado ao santuário, amedrontada por todos os tipos de demônios que as crianças tem em sua infância. Mas este rosto só fora visto por algumas pessoas antes de aceitar a mascara, marca registrada de uma amazona...

Em uma bela manha de primavera a jovem amazona andava pelo jardim da casa de Peixes, até que ela para em frente a uma roseira onde se encontravam belas rosas, talvez as mais belas que já viu em sua vida. Ela observou se não havia ninguém por perto e retira sua mascara para sentir o aroma. Em um momento de reflexão fala algumas palavras pra rosa, como se fosse para um amigo:

- Passaram-se tantos anos, e até agora não tenho nenhuma noticia de meu irmão. E a cada dia que se passa, está se tornando mais evidente que jamais nos reencontraremos nesta vida...

- E não será agora que irá desistir de procurar... te conheço muito bem, Lilika...

- Mestre?!

Assim que ela se vira, não se dá conta de que estava sem mascara. Era algo natural pra ela sempre se voltar para seu mestre e amigo esperando por algo de suma importância. Afrodite ao ver que ela estava sem mascara, tentou virar de costas, para não ver seu rosto. Porem já era tarde demais pra isso. Quando ela finalmente se deu conta de que estava sem mascara, ficou estática, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer.

- Lilika, nós dois sabemos o que acabou de acontecer...E que você não pode me amar porque seu coração pertence a Aioros. E muito menos ainda me matar, pois embora seja a favorita a armadura de prata de Águia, não tem cosmos suficiente para matar um cavaleiro de ouro.

Lilika praticamente em estado de choque deixa suas lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto. Em uma fraca e quase inaudível voz, fala entre soluços:

- Mestre, o que eu devo fazer?

- O que se deve fazer, amazona.

- Grande Mestre?

Ambos ficaram pasmos e sem reação, enquanto na mente do grande mestre se passava um certo pensamento: "- Ela irá optar por lutar com Afrodite, morrerá, e não poderá tentar ir contra minha vontade. De uma forma ou de outra, o destino de todos aqueles que ousarem ir contra mim, morrerá." Quando o impacto da primeira reação perdeu seu encanto, Lilika pode perceber que algo estranho estava acontecendo com o Grande Mestre, só não sabia o que determinar exatamente o que era. Parecia uma força maligna envolvendo ele. Será que seu mestre Afrodite não percebia isso? Ou será que alguns boatos a cerca do grande mestre eram verídicos? Nada disso importava agora. Teria que tomar uma decisão que mudaria o resto de sua vida.

- Muito bem, cavaleiros... eu não pretendo mais ficar aqui. Este santuário não me trouxe nada de bom, e como não pretendo lutar com meu mestre nem amá-lo, me banirei deste lugar, para nunca mais voltar. – ela respira forte, vai até sua mascara, a pegando e colocando em seu rosto, e vai desaparecendo ao poucos entre as rosas enquanto conclui: - Este santuário está manchado pelas atrocidades de algumas pessoas... saibam que porventura nos encontrarmos mais uma vez, vocês se lembraram do meu olhar e da garota que conheceram, mas que, a partir de hoje, não existirá mais...

Afrodite ficou triste ao perceber que a sua pupila, e amiga estava realmente disposta a deixar o santuário com o coração preenchido de tristezas. Talvez ela nunca mais daria uma boa gargalhada como fazia antes. Quanto ao grande mestre " Ela poderia ter se tornado um contratempo para meus planos. Já está quase tudo pronto, e não há ninguém no santuário nem em outro lugar que conseguirá impedir meu planos." O grande mestre sai de lá como se nada tivesse acontecido.

A noite do mesmo dia...

- Traidor!! Aioros é o traidor do santuário... Não deixem ele escapar... ele tentou matar o bebê Athena... deve morrer por essa traição...

- Grande Mestre, isso é impossível. Aioros é um dos cavaleiros mais fiéis ao santuário e...

- Você fará o que mando, cavaleiro de capricórnio. Por bem ou por mal, fará o que te ordenei... Satã Imperial!!!!!

Shura nem teve tempo de se esquivar, pois não esperava que o grande mestre seria capaz de atacá-lo assim, e mesmo que desconfiasse disso, não teria velocidade suficiente para esquivar-se do golpe ágil de seu oponente. Os olhos de Shura se tornaram vermelhos, sua mente estava confusa, mas apenas um pensamento prevalecia, matar o traidor, matar Aioros...

Tempos depois o grande mestre obteve sua vontade satisfeita através das mãos do guardião da décima casa. No entanto, Shura voltou a seu estado normal com algumas seqüelas que foram percebidas por sua aprendiz, Amara.

Saga G – alguns dias depois.

Grécia, Santuário de Athena.

Mais um dia se findava e uma jovem se despedia de suas companheiras de treino, seguindo para sua pequena casa.

- Não entendo a Amara. Como ela consegue se manter tão calma e serena diante da vida que levamos aqui no santuário? Ainda mais com essas coisas esquisitas acontecendo, depois que a bebe Athena chegou... – comentou uma amazona.

- Concordo com você. Eu nunca vi, mas, dizem que quando a Amara luta pra valer ela se torna fria e usa toda sua força, parece até uma pessoa completamente diferente. Por isso não duvido nada que ela ganhe a armadura de prata de Cobra. – diz a outra.

- É a Amara tem mesmo uma personalidade estranha. – conclui a primeira amazona.

Amara chega a sua cabana e deita-se em sua cama. Lembranças de alguns dias atrás vinham sempre a sua cabeça.

- Mestre, essa historia de Aioros ser um traidor está estranha. Será que o grande mestre não se enganou?

– Não sei, Amara... eu vou ver o grande mestre agora.

– Quer que eu vá com o senhor?

– Já disse que não precisa me chamar assim quando estivermos sozinhos... Não se preocupe, voltarei logo. Até lá, termine os exercícios que te passei... sei que você está mais qualificada do qualquer outra a ser a amazona de cobra. Quando o teste final chegar, a sua vitória vai me deixar muito orgulhoso...

Amara responde um tanto desanimada:

- Eu vou vencer, e terei a armadura de prata de cobra...

- E isso me deixará muito feliz também...

O Cavaleiro de capricórnio dá um sorriso, e sai para ir falar com o grande mestre, deixando para trás uma amazona muito feliz ao escutar isso. Shura só voltou no dia seguinte, totalmente estranho. Quanto a Amara, esta não conseguiu conciliar o sono, preocupada com seu mestre. Ele era mais que um mestre para ela era também seu grande amor secreto. Mais isso não importava agora. Ele deixou de ser doce com ela, e se tornou um ser totalmente frio e sem emoções. Com isso ela perdeu as esperanças de um dia declarar-se a ele. Imaginou que seu amado estava amargurado por ter sido o assassino de seu melhor amigo, Aioros. Que talvez ele tenha sido obrigado a matá-lo para não ser considerado um traidor também, e esse seria o motivo de seu sofrimento calado. Tudo isso a estava deixando inquieta. Não estava tão serena quanto as suas companheiras pensavam. Teria que descobrir a verdade. Todos a quem perguntou, nada sabiam. Porem, um dia, uma das tantas mulheres que freqüentavam o templo principal acabou cedendo, e contado a Amara o que viu escondida por trás de uma pilastra. O Grande Mestre atacou Shura com a Satã Imperial.

Mas hoje seria diferente dos outros dias em que procurou adentrar as escondidas no salão principal, porém não conseguira devido a grande inquietação dos últimos dias, sempre cheio de guardas ou mulheres. Dessa vez ela tivera a certeza que o grande mestre estaria só em seu templo. Determinada a falar com o grande mestre, não importasse o que ocorresse atravessou num impulso as grandes portas douradas, assustando por alguns segundos o ocupante do lugar.

– Você é... Amara. – disse ao ver quem entrava repentinamente em seus aposentos.

– Isso mesmo, Ares. – seu coração estava tenso, mas seus olhos e a voz, expressavam claramente sua raiva e determinação por baixo de sua mascara.

– Você está muito abusada garota. Entra nos meus aposentos sem notificação e me falta totalmente com respeito... Quem pensa que é? Retire-se daqui imediatamente, e aguarde sua punição em sua cabana.

– Cala a boca! – ela sentia seu sangue ferver como se algo quisesse despertar de seu interior – Eu sei que você controlou o Shura para que ele mata-se Aiolos!  
– O que? – a expressão de seus olhos mudara repentinamente.

- E eu estou achando que, para você ter feito isso, essa história de Aiolos ser um traidor está muito mal contada!

– Sua... " Ela já está sabendo demais... não posso permitir que ela saia daqui com vida..."

Este desferiu um golpe de surpresa em Amara que se esquivou, mais não tão rápido, e a conseqüência desse deslize: sua perna ficou ferida. Mesmo assim rapidamente ela surpreendeu Ares com um ataque e em meio à luz ofuscante do golpe se ouviu um grito feminino.

– O que...? - Quando a luz cessou, os dois oponentes viram que uma serva do Mestre se colocou na frente do golpe para que ela não ferisse seu senhor... Amara estava surpresa e comenta para si mesma – Quanta fidelidade!

Porem, nessa pausa de poucos segundos da amazona, Ares aproveitou para atacá-la, não dando valor nenhum a morte que acabou de ocorrer para salvá-lo, e isso foi mais um motivo para o ódio de Amara aumentar.

Como o grande mestre atacava muito rápido a garota que só tinha tempo de esquivar. Quanto mais sua raiva e a probabilidade de ter sua vida em risco aumentava, mais ela sentia seu sangue ferver, até tudo ficar escuro e ela repentinamente parar. Ares sabia que era o momento perfeito para atacar, mas não conseguiu, ficou apenas olhando... Sua cabeça estava baixa e o cabelo ficou mais escuro e enrolado que o normal, e quando ergueu os olhos, este deu um passo para trás;

– Amara? O que aconteceu com você?

- Amara?Hu. Esta garota está adormecida em mim! – ela respondeu, com sarcasmo – Meu nome é Dustin!

Repentinamente, a garota atacou o oponente, que conseguiu desviar. - Uma dupla personalidade? Então é por isso que nas lutas mais sérias de Amara os oponentes acabavam mutilados... Era Dustin que aparecia.

A amazona lança um poderoso golpe que é interceptado por uma barreira, porem, mesmo assim, alcança um fleche de luz que atinge o corpo do mestre, mas não ocasiona nenhum dano. Com isso, Dustin recua um pouco, assustada com o que acabara de concluir.

– Essa presença... Um Deus!

– Morra garota estúpida!

Os golpes estavam cada vez mais fortes. Dustin não sabia da onde vinha essa presença assustadora de um deus, porem como não poderia vencer sozinha, se esquivou dos golpes do Mestre Ares e fugiu em direção das 12 casas.

– Não posso mais ficar no Santuário, tenho que fugir daqui! Então é essa presença que faz o Mestre ficar estranho, é como se ele fosse uma marionete dela...

Não demorou muito para que soldados viessem matar Dustin a mando do Mestre, mas esta acabou com todos sem grandes dificuldades. Porém, no meio desses soldados, havia um cavaleiro que a perseguiu para fora do Santuário e, segundos antes dele se atingido pelo golpe fatal, desferiu um forte raio que a fez cair e bater a cabeça numa pedra. Com isso, a amazona perdeu a consciência e ficou no chão o resto da noite, com o corpo machucado da batalha.

-Amara... Achou mesmo que podia me vencer? Ingênua...

Gotas de sangue caiam em um leve e fino tecido que cobria a cama da pequena Athena... Já fazia alguns dias que ali, naquele local, Aiolos impedira a morte do bebê e hoje...

-... Estão mortos.

Essas palavras foram ditas quase que em um sussurro pelo Grande Mestre, que tirou seu elmo dourado e o jogou na cama junto com as gotas de sangue, logo em seguida limpado o filete de sangue que escorria de sua boca.

- Hu... O golpe da Dustin fez um pequeno efeito. Mas ela disse..."Essa presença... Um Deus" -Deus... – diz ele depois de se lembrar destas palavras - Então Dustin percebeu que ele está aqui. Ele... Que me deu aquele punhal para que eu mata-se Athena...

O grande mestre levanta a cabeça que há pouco estava baixa, levando seus cabelos prateados pra trás e revelando o olhar maligno de Saga, controlado pela parte má de seu coração.

- Agora que Athena está morta... Eu tenho o controle do Santuário e do Mundo! –após uma de suas risadas maquiavélicas Saga ficou sério e se pos a observar a flamejante chama de uma tocha – Eu e Dustin somos iguais... Nem Amara nem minha outra personalidade são capazes. Apenas nós dois sentimos... O caos de CRONOS.

- MULHERR!! Aonde você foi? – a pergunta surgiu de uma forma assustadora.

- E-eu fui na feira... comprar leite... – a mulher estava com uma menina de uns 4 anos de idade, carregava também sacolas de compras, e respondia com muito medo daquele homem que um dia fora um poço de doçura.

- Quem te deu permissão para sair sozinha?

- Eu tinha que comprar comida pra nossa filha... ela estava com fome e...

- Não me responda assim, sua... você foi ver um de seus amantes não foi? Sua meretriz...

- Não!! Eu fui comprar...

- Cala boca! Você não presta mesmo! Todo dia é sempre a mesma coisa... sempre inventando mentiras para encobri as safadezas que faz por ai com outros homens. Pra mim já chega! – o homem começou a bater na mulher e xingando de todos os nomes possíveis. Quando a pequena menina, esta tentava impedir, com lagrimas no rosto, que seu pai fizesse o que sempre fazia todos os dias.

- Não bata na mamãe, papai... ela só foi comprar leite comigo... eu vi.

- Você está dizendo o que ela mandou você dizer. A sua mãe não presta. Agora saia da frente, menina. – como a menina não obedeceu a ordem, o pai empurrou a menina contra a parede e disse feroz – Eu acho que Amara não é minha filha, e sim de um de seus amantes. Como pude ser tão burro em acreditar que essa menina possa ser mesmo a minha filha, quando na verdade ela se parece cada vez menos comigo?

O homem enlouquecido pelo ciúmes, pega uma faca, afirmando que não deixaria as sujeiras de sua mulher impune. Com dois golpes no ventre dela, ela cai no chão, toda ensangüentada, e segurando o ventre para conter a hemorragia. Dava-se pra se ver em seus olhos, que estava preocupada com Amara, não só ter sido empurrada com violência contra parede, como também por tudo que acabou de escutar e ver. Essa cena nunca se apagaria em sua mente. E a que veio a seguir também não. O homem arrependido pelo que fez, sacudia a mulher que estava sem vida no chão, pedindo perdão por tudo o que havia feito a ela. Como viu que não dava para voltar atrás, pegou a faca e a cravou em sua barriga. A menina estava em estado de choque depois de presenciar tudo isso sem poder fazer nada. Seus olhos ficaram bem abertos, olhando em direção dos corpos de seus pais. Um dia inteiro se passou, e ela não conseguia sair dali, nem perceber que alguém chegara na casa fazendo um balburdio, e nem muito menos quando a mulher havia lhe tirado dali. Dois dias se passaram, e ela continuava na mesma, mas conseguia escutar o que sua tia dizia.

- A mãe dela era uma meretriz, e fingia que era uma mulher de família. Acho que Amara não será diferente dela... como o ditado diz: tal mãe, tal filha... não pretendo ficar com uma...

- Se ela ficar igual a mãe, nós a expulsaremos ela daqui...

- Mas até lá, a nossa família vai ficar mal falada...

- Então vamos tentar criá-la sob forte regime.

Amara sempre escutava esses tipos de insultos, principalmente quando seu pequeno corpo não agüentava mais os rigorosos trabalhos que impunham a ela. Sempre estavam falando mal dela ou da mãe, e quando não era isso, apanhava sem motivo. A muito tempo que seu temperamento calmo estava tendo bruscas alterações, mas agora vivendo com sua tia, tudo o que ela passou com o pai era dez vezes melhor do que isso. E esse seu lado esquentado estava se tornando mais forte, até que por ultimo, fugiu da casa de sua tia, e ficou vagando pelas ruas. Escutou boatos que o santuário estava recrutando jovem garotas para se tornarem amazonas. Não pensou duas vezes, e se candidatou. No inicio ela treinava com outras aspirantes a amazonas, sob a supervisão de uma amazona que iria deixar o santuário por causa da idade. Foi nesse campo em que treinava com as outras aspirantes, que conheceu Lilika. E quando ela alcançou a idade para concorrer a armaduras de prata, foi encaminhada para treinar com seu futuro mestre, Shura. Os treinos estavam cada vez mais interessantes, pois viu nele algo que não conseguia enxerga em ninguém, a pessoa ideal para acalmar seu coração...

-Ela está acordando!

Amara abre seus olhos devagar, devido à voz conhecida que escutara, e ainda sentia uma forte dor na cabeça.

– Lilika?É você...?

As imagens começam a ficar mais claras que a amazona de prata vê que estava deitada numa cama de um quarto simples, com sua companheira Lilika sentada ao seu lado passando um pano úmido em seu rosto sem máscara pra tirar o suor e uma mulher de meia-idade um pouco mais atrás.

– Sou sim! Está se sentindo melhor Amara?

– Ahan – diz ao tentar ficar sentada - Só estou um pouco zonza. Esta aqui é aquela vila perto do Santuário não é? Você ficou aqui o tempo todo?

Lilika balança a cabeça positivamente e a senhora sai dizendo que irá trazer um chá.

– Amara o que aconteceu? Fiquei muito assustada quando te vi desmaiada aqui nas proximidades da vila!

Amara conta tudo o que aconteceu a companheira que ouve atentamente e não tem muito que falar.

– O que não entendo é que não consigo me lembrar o que aconteceu depois disso. Senti o ódio tomar conta de mim e ficou tudo escuro, na sala do Mestre. Horas depois eu acordo numa casa de uma vila com um machucado enorme na cabeça e você me diz ter me encontrado aqui nos arredores.

– Também estou estranhando isso. Mas seja o que for não é prudente você voltar ao Santuário. Com certeza foi perseguida para ser assassinada.

-... Algo dentro de mim diz isso também. Não devo voltar agora, tenho que treinar pra ficar mais forte. Mas não vou fugir pra sempre.

A senhora dona da casa volta com um chá para que Amara recupera-se suas forças.Depois de pensar um pouco, Lilika finalmente diz:

- Você ama o Shura não é? O que vai fazer agora?

– Vou ter que guardar esse amor por um longo tempo... Mas quem sabe um dia ele possa aflorar de novo?

Depois de beber o chá, a amazona se deita novamente colocando sua mascara, pois sua cabeça ainda doía.

– E você...?

– Aiolos está morto. Não há mais nada a fazer. – ela se levanta e para na porta antes de sair - Descanse essa noite Amara. Depois você pensa com calma no que fazer.

A amazona passou a dia inteiro treinando nos arredores da vila, e a noite volta para a casa onde ela e Amara estavam hospedadas apenas para descansar um pouco. Enquanto todos estavam dormindo, Amara estava achando que algo estava errado e resolveu ir até a sala, mesmo com uma longa camisola branca e meio cambaleante. Chegando ela vê Lilika vestindo os trajes que usava para treinar e saindo silenciosamente da casa.

-Lilika? –perguntou a garota assustada - Aonde você vai assim?

A amazona olha pra trás com receio, não queria ser descoberta, porém agora não adiantaria mentir para Amara.

- Eu vou até o Santuário.

Amara – Ficou maluca? Você mesmo se baniu! Não pode mais voltar!

– Que me importa? Minha vida era no Santuário... Agora perdi tudo, nada mais me importa... Mas não posso deixar esse crime impune.

Amara – Do que está falando? -Lilika falava de um jeito sóbrio que a deixou assustada - Quer vingar Aiolos...?

– Claro.

A garota falou sem olhar nos olhos de Amara, pois sabia que, fazendo isso, estaria renunciando a única amizade que lhe restara. Mais era mais forte que ela.

– Lilika... Shura não teve culpa! E depois, você não pode contra ele!

Lilika - O que...? Está me subestimando? Acha que não sou capaz de vencer meu oponente?

– Quando ele é um poderoso cavaleiro de ouro, não!!

As duas estavam aos berros e acabaram acordando a vizinhança, que preferiram não se intrometer.

– Ah, só porque o Capricórnio é seu grande amor não significa que ele seja tão forte! Não sei por que você se sacrifica tanto por um cara que não está nem ai pra você!

– Você fala isso por que não tem por quem se sacrificar, já que o Aiolos está morto!!!

"Morto... morto... morto... morto... morto...".

Estas palavras foram como uma espada sendo empurrada para dentro do coração de Lilika que não respondeu, mas Amara viu uma lágrima escapar por baixo da mascara.

– Lilika eu... – a amazona simplesmente se vira e vai correndo ao santuário, logo sumindo de - Lilika!Esperaa!Droga!

A amazona vai correndo para o quarto e quando volta para sala estava de armadura e encontra os moradores da casa assustados.

- Amara... O que está acontecendo? – disse a senhora de meia-idade.

– Não se preocupe senhora, eu vou trazer a Lilika de volta. Desculpem pelo transtorno!

A amazona sai correndo até o Santuário, onde age com cautela para não ser descoberta antes do tempo, e encontra na entrada alguns corpos de soldados mortos.

– Até onde Lilika é capaz de ir sozinha... ? –nisso ela vê uma luz do golpe da amiga em confronto com outro cosmo – Até encontrar um cavaleiro de ouro!

Quando Amara chega no local, lança um golpe no adversário de Lilika sem mesmo ver quem era, e vê a amazona de prata com as mãos sobre um ombro machucado.

- O que vocês duas querem aqui?

Amara reconhece a voz do cavaleiro dourado e se vira;

-Mestre Aldebaran... – as palavras eram automáticas para Amara.

Realmente não queria lutar contra este cavaleiro... Pelo menos não agora, que era tudo tão recente, e seus poderes ainda eram limitados.

– Lilika, o ódio está consumindo seu coração!O que pensa que está fazendo?

A garota não teve resposta, Lilika só observava os dois como um empecilho em seu caminho.

– Apesar de vocês terem traído nosso grande mestre Ares e a deusa Athena, como Aiolos, não quero lutar com vocês. Vocês que um dia foram respeitáveis amazonas de prata e... Minhas companheiras - mesmo coberto com a máscara era notável que a expressão de Lilika mudou com estas palavras – Hoje deixo isso passar, mas, da próxima vez não haverá perdão. Vão embora agora mesmo.

Ao dizer estas palavras, o cavaleiro de Touro se vira e vai embora, sumindo na escuridão entre as ruínas.

– Não poderia esperar outra atitude a não ser esta do Mestre... –se lembra que não precisa mais usar este termo - Do Aldebaran.

Ela vai até Lilika e tenta tocá-la, mas esta se afasta.

– Por que... –dizia baixo - Por que não posso vingar a morte do meu amado Aiolos... Onde está à justiça neste Santuário Athena? Onde está?!

– Lilika me perdoe pelo que disse agora pouco... Não era minha intenção... – dizia sem saber por onde começar.

Amara fica surpresa com um abraço repentino de Lilika, que significava que tinham feito as pazes de uma briga tola, afinal uma só tinha a outra no mundo.

- Lilika, só nós duas não podemos invadir o Santuário sozinhas... Temos que treinar bastante e encontrar pessoas que possam nos ajudar. Pode demorar anos, mas, certamente teremos a oportunidade de nos vingar.

– Sim... Não importa quantos anos se passem a chama desse ódio não se apagará do meu coração...

As duas saem caminhando do Santuário dando uma ultima olhada neste, em especial para a enorme estatua de Athena, pequena aos olhos delas. Nunca mais se subordinariam às ordens de um deus, a partir de agora, usariam seus poderes para o que achassem certo.

Mesmo cobertas pelas máscaras, uma via um pequeno sorriso esboçado no rosto da outra. Elas voltariam à vila por um curto período, para se recuperarem totalmente das feridas, se reabastecerem e agradecerem a hospitalidade. A partir daí seguiriam sem rumo pela Europa, aprimorando suas técnicas e ficando mais fortes. Um dia voltariam a ver este Santuário, aquela estátua... Acreditar em um deus novamente, jamais...

Continua...

Notas do grupo: As amazonas e os cavaleiros de nível inferior aos cavaleiros de ouro chamam estes de Mestre.


	3. Revelando segredos do passado

Capitulo III – Revelando segredos do passado

Grécia

Como sempre, Delaine estava em uma taberna, bebendo. Ela e Bellona chegaram a pouco tempo, depois de uma longa jornada por entre vales e vilarejos. As brincadeiras de Delaine cessaram-se depois de sentir o estremecimento no chão. Alguns gritavam de pavor: "terremoto", e escondia-se em baixo das mesas. Já Delaine e Bellona tentavam se manter em pé.

- Já ouvi algo sobre terremotos, mas não fazia idéia que era assim...

- Isso não parece ser um terremoto, Rylie. … como se um titã que estava aprisionado estivesse liberto, e dá os seus primeiros passos rumo a destruição...

- Titãs? Pensei que fosse apenas um folclore local para fazer covardes temerem os deuses.

As duas correram para o lugar de onde vinha toda aquela agitação, constatando algo que os olhos de Delaine nunca tinha visto em sua vida. Uma grande estatua se movendo facilmente pelas ruas. Pisava em casas e espalhava o pânico entre pessoas que fugiam para não serem esmagadas. Delaine saca a espada, e corre em direção da tal estátua, ao mesmo tempo em que grita para Bellona:

- Eu o distraio, enquanto você leva essas pessoas para um lugar seguro.

- Ou você é a pessoa mais idiota que eu conheci, ou a mais insana. Eu estou mais qualificada para exercer esta tarefa.

- Ah, certo. Deixo você com todo divertimento. Assim não tem graça nenhuma.

- Isto não é uma brincadeira, mortal idiota!! Não estou reconhecendo este titã, mas é certo que ele está fora de sua capacidade.

- Mortal? Não entendo o que você quer dizer com essa palavra, mas... O que você sabe sobre titãs para afirmar que ele é um?

- Não pretendo perder meu tempo com banalidades.

Bellona saca sua espada emitindo uma áurea de energia. Delaine pensou "Claro, com esta espada qualquer um se torna capaz de resolver qualquer problema. No entanto, ainda está me devendo uma explicação plausível, Bellona." Delaine trata de tentar levar todos para o lugar mais seguro que pôde imaginar. As pessoas passavam por ela quase a derrubando de tanto que era o desespero para se ver a salvo. Passavam por cima das pessoas que caiam. Uma garotinha tinha caído, e três homens vinham na direção dela olhando pra trás para certificar-se de que a bizarra criatura estava longe de alcançá-los. Delaine deu um salto parando bem a frente da menina, e usando sua espada como bloqueio. Os gumes da espada estavam em um sentido que se fosse cortar alguma coisa, seria a mão direita da jovem, que tinha a perna esquerda arqueada por trás, e a direita na frente para conter o avanço sem cair ao chão. Os homens deram de encontro com aquilo que poderia ser chamado de muralha humana.

- Você! Leve esta menina, e cuidado para não pisarem em mais ninguém. – ela dizia para o homem que olhava para a espada em sua mão. Com um urro e a espada no alto para afirmar que desejava a atenção de todos prosseguiu – Aqui não é um lugar seguro, mas se continuarem agindo assim, vão acabar matando uns aos outros. Eu e a minha companheira iremos dar cobertura a vocês.

Finalmente todos entenderam que estavam agindo como animais e começaram a ajudar os que não podiam correr, vitimas deles mesmos. Delaine tentou ver como Bellona estava se saindo, constatando que não precisava de sua ajuda. Neste momento, Bellona dava seu ultimo golpe de espada e a estatua caia aos pós diante dela. Os olhos das duas puderam se encontrar num misto de alivio por parte de Delaine, e orgulho por parte de Bellona. De repente, os olhos de Delaine se arregalam de espanto, e seu grito foi abafado pela exclamação de Bellona. A estatua estava se reconstruindo, ao mesmo tempo em que segurava o corpo da jovem musa da guerra. Pega de surpresa, o único reflexo que Bellona teve foi decepar o braço da estatua que a segurava. Seria uma queda e tanto, todavia a outra mão da estatua a pegou novamente. Delaine correu em seu auxílio, detendo-se próximo a estatua ao escutar Bellona berrar com ódio:

- Não preciso da ajuda de ninguém, Rylie.

- Bellona, orgulho tem limites. Você não...

- Cale-se, idiota. Uma deusa como eu não precisa de um simples mortal para lidar como esta criatura.

Delaine não conseguia encontrar palavras naquele momento. Escutar sua companheira afirmar que era uma deusa parecia ser algo surreal demais.Vendo o rosto contorcido de Bellona, teve a certeza que não estava em boa situação. Bellona tentava erguer seu cosmo, mas a mão de pedra se fechava mais sobre si. Seu corpo estava resistindo ao máximo. Delaine deu um passo a frente hesitante, e mais uma vez a voz de Bellona soava como um trovão, ordenando que não fizesse nada. Seu cosmo começou a se manifestar, e a mão apertou-a com mais força. Um pequeno estalo indicava o que acabara de acontecer. Bellona deixa sua espada cair ao sentir a dor de umas costelas se partindo. Os olhos de Delaine demonstravam desespero e raiva. Sim, muita raiva pelo orgulho de sua companheira, e desespero pelo que a criatura estava fazendo a ela. Pegou a espada de Bellona, deixando seu cosmo irradiar-se por todo seu corpo, e atacou com as duas espadas urrando como uma besta. Seu ataque era puro instinto animal, e inconseqüente. Bellona agora estava solta, e cairia para a morte certa se alguém não a tivesse pegado em seus braços no meio do caminho. O jovem olhou profundamente em seus olhos verdes, atraído pelo magnetismo de seu brilho intenso.

- Sente dor em algum lugar?

- Não me faça rir com perguntas idiotas, rapaz.

- Deveria me agradecer por impedir que batesse a cabeça e morresse, menina.

- Estava com a situação sobre controle, e você atrapalhou tudo.

O rapaz fitou-a pensando " Mas que garota mais arrogante. Se não fosse por sua companheira e por mim, já estaria morta." Lembrando-se da garota que estava enfrentando a estatua, lançou o olhar para o local, vendo que mais uma vez a estatua erguia-se do pó. Delaine já mostrava desapontamento em seus olhos, resignando-se a enfrentar a estatua mais uma vez, enquanto passava por sua cabeça que aquilo parecia não ter fim.

- Cuide de sua amiga, garota das espadas.

Delaine pretendia responder aquela ordem autoritária de alguém que deveria ter mais ou menos sua idade, mas conteve-se, ao se lembrar de Bellona. Foi em direção de onde ela estava, lançando um olhar pra trás, pensando se não seria melhor ajudá-lo. Pôde ver que estava se saindo do mesmo jeito que ela e Bellona saíram. Não importava quantas vezes derrubasse a estatua, ela estaria em pé novamente.

- Bellona...

- Como ousa apiedar-se de uma deusa? … a pior serva que já tive.

Delaine ignorou as palavras prepotentes de sua companheira, mudou o olhar para um mais raivoso e falou com uma rispidez que Bellona jamais tinha escutado de sua parte:

- Você é louca por acreditar em deuses. E mais louca ainda por acreditar ser uma. Sua arrogância deve ser por acreditar nestas coisas... – agora mais calma, sussurrou - Não sei o que eu faria se você tivesse morrido.

Bellona amenizou a ira que vinha sentindo até este momento. Aquela mortal estava apenas preocupada com seu bem estar. Não era pena o que ela sentia, era angustia de se sentir só.

- Tem muitas coisas que você não sabe sobre mim, Delaine. Assim como tem coisas que não sei sobre você. Ter controle sobre seu cosmo é uma delas.

- Não sei sobre o que está falando. Deve estar delirando ou...

-Tenho aversão a falsas modéstias. Seu cosmo surgiu, e mesmo agora não desapareceu. Ao contrario, está aumentando.

Delaine sentia algo estranho crescendo dentro dela, e já tinha acontecido uma vez. Mas fazia tanto tempo que havia esquecido. Levantou-se e pôs a beber uma bebida quente que carregava na bolsa feita do couro. Olhou em direção ao rapaz que ajudara as duas:

- Acho que ficará bem se não se mover... Mas aquele rapaz precisará de minha ajuda...

Bellona riu com desdém.

- Aquele cavaleiro de Athena é capaz de cuidar daquela criatura sozinho, vejo que ele tem o cosmo mais poderoso que já senti em um mortal. Se você não tivesse me distraído, já teria resolvido a questão.

- Se eu não tivesse te distraído? – sussurrou Delaine a contragosto.

- Enganei-me profundamente em pensar que se tratasse de um titã. – falou Bellona sem se importar com o que Delaine estaria pensando – Mas o fato é que tenho sentido a presença deles a um determinado tempo, e me pergunto como podem estar a solta neste mundo.

- Deuses, Athena, Titãs, Cavaleiros, cosmos... Como pode acreditar nessas besteiras? – Delaine explodiu com essas palavras.

- Não que me preocupe em expor toda a verdade para uma mortal de pouca perspicaz, mas... Os deuses do Olimpo existem e eu sou uma deles... era até ser banida na Terra. O motivo vai além de sua compreensão, mortal.

Delaine olhou bem fundo em seus olhos, queria ter a certeza que sua companheira era maluca ou coisa parecida. Mas não foi isso que ela pôde ver. Tinha um fundo de verdade que tocou sua alma. Bellona estava ali, ferida, arrogante, mas mesmo assim, lhe contara a verdade sobre seu passado. E o que Delaine tinha dado em troca? Nada. Hesitante, começa a falar um pouco sobre si:

- Fui treinada arduamente por meu avô, o chefe do clã Rylie, o mais forte e corajoso de nossa raça. Tempos depois me afastei de todos a procura de mais conhecimentos sobre batalhas. E quando voltei, aconteceram coisas inexplicáveis até mesmo para mim.

Delaine percebeu o olhar descrente de Bellona. Claro, existiam coisas quem nem mesmo ela sabia explicar, como esperar que outra pessoa qualquer pudesse? Ao ver o clarão que provém do corpo do tal rapaz cavaleiro, suas convicções ficaram abaladas. E por que não a existência do cosmo, dos deuses e dos titãs? Com um lampejo em sua mente, Delaine perguntou com sarcasmo:

- Se isso o que me diz é verdade, o que diabos ainda faz aqui?

- Procuro algo que me pertence, e tornará possível minha volta ao Olimpo.

- Quanta estupidez, Bellona. Para quê voltar para um lugar onde não a querem?

- No Olimpo sou forte e temida. Eu sou aquela que inspira Ares as melhores batalhas de toda uma Era. E quando lidero o exército de Ares, todos se curvam antes mesmo da minha espada manchar-se de sangue.

- Uma deusa subserviente a outro deus? Isso é a coisa mais idiota que escutei em toda minha vida. Depois diz que nós mortais somos algo descartável, e sem importância. Como alguém pode servir a um deus que se ajoelha a outro?

Bellona olhava com fúria para aquele rosto sorridente, que gargalhava como se estivesse escutando a melhor piada do século. Desferiu-lhe um soco em Delaine, que seu rosto virou com o impacto, ao mesmo tempo em que dava alguns passos pra trás atônita. Depois que se recuperou um pouco, passou a mão no maxilar, massageando.

- Para sua sorte tem enfermidades sérias, garota. Caso contrario, iria retribuir o favor. – pensou em suas palavras antes que dissesse algo que não tivesse volta – Você não é mais uma deusa, Bellona. Aceite seu destino, ou será consumida por ele. Esse tipo de comportamento não é tão bem aceito quanto acha. Aqui na Terra, palavras e ações magoam pessoas.

Bellona manteve-se em silêncio, como se estivesse ponderando sobre o assunto. Delaine estava certa. Não era mais uma deusa. Com que direito tinha de tratar sua companheira de viagem como sua serva? Logo ela, que em momentos como aquele, engolia o orgulho e cuidava de seus ferimentos. Viu muitas vezes naqueles olhos violetas a fúria contida que desaparecia exatamente como agora a pouco, quando bebia uma bebida alcoólica qualquer. Lembrou de momentos em que muitas vezes os donos de tavernas negava-se a lhe servir bebida devido a tão pouca idade, e Delaine com seu comportamento instável, ou quebrava tudo até receber o que pediu, ou pegava as escondidas. Seja qual fosse a sua ação, era honesta e pagava tudo. Não sabia como ela tinha tantas pedras preciosas, mas a moeda de ouro era fácil de saber. Parava sempre em fazendas ou povoados desempenhando diversas tarefas. Sua mente estava tão perdida em meio aos pensamentos que nem se deu conta até se ver com os ferimentos devidamente cuidados e a caminho de uma estrada, sendo transportada por uma carroça.

Delaine bebia e entoava uma música estranha para seus ouvidos, enquanto conduzia seus cavalos a frete da carroça.

- Nunca ouvi nada parecido. Do que se trata?

- Este é meu idioma de origem. E a letra relata a história de meu povo. Nós celtas, imigramos pra diversos pontos da Europa. Um povo desunido, que levados pela cobiça e pela arte da guerra, lançaram-se contra outros povos... até se voltarem contra eles próprios. Os mais fortes se mantiveram na Irlanda, sob o comando de um Rylie, meu avô, e os outros mais fracos se fixaram em pequenos povoados onde deixaram de lado as espadas.

- E seu gosto por batalha, abandonou seu povo a própria sorte... – conclui Bellona, causando uma rápida mudança na feição de Delaine que parecia indignada com o que escutou.

- Não nasci entre os fracos, apenas fui trazida ainda bebê para a Áustria. – mostrou-se mortalmente ofendida – Pelo fato deles agora estarem a sete palmos de terra, não significa que os abandonei. – agora sua voz soava com um misto de desprezo e tristeza. – Meus conhecimentos sobre você reduzem a que "era" uma deusa, e foi expulsa do "paraíso".

Bellona pôde notar a ênfase que Delaine fazia em determinadas palavras. Achava muito estranho a facilidade de Delaine mudar de humor com tanta facilidade. Em contrapartida, comunicou solenemente sem se abalar com o sarcasmo de sua companheira:

- Entre os deuses também existe ambição.

Delaine ficou em silencio, e Bellona pôde se entregar novamente a seus pensamentos: "Como poderia explicar que Afrodite, junto com …ris conseguiram convencer os outros deuses sobre a minha expulsão? Que um dos motivos para aquelas duas me afastarem de Ares seria porque sou uma semideusa?"

Em outro lugar

Lilika e Amara caminhavam exaustas. Já estavam a tanto tempo caminhando sem rumo, passando por cada aventura que nada lhes fazia jus a posição de amazonas. Preferiam mil vezes estarem no santuário sob aquelas rígidas leis a estarem ali, sem nada importante para fazer. Estariam tão cansadas que estariam vendo miragens a essa altura do campeonato? Um homem alto trajando uma armadura negra surgindo do nada? Só ouviram falar de algo parecido sobre um cavaleiro que era discípulo do grande mestre, mas este vivia muito longe dali. Quem seria aquele?

- O que você acha de averiguar sobre aquele estranho, Lilika ?

- Amara, não temos mias obrigações de procurar sarna pra se coçar. Não somos mais membros do santuário, você bem sabe disso.

- Mas nem por isso deixamos de ser amazonas, Lilika. Se esse estranho veio aqui, neste pequeno povoado com más intenções, devemos impedir.

- E como você pode ter certeza que ele pretende fazer alguma perversidade?

- Oras, você não percebe o cosmo agressivo que ele está emanando? Podemos não ser tementes as regras do santuário, mas nunca poderemos fechar os olhos diante de algo malévolo. Isso seria covardia.

Lilika se dá por vencida diante de tal argumento. As duas se aproximam sorrateiras e atentas a qualquer movimentação perigosa do possível inimigo.

- Vocês estão um pouco longe de sua casa, não acham amazonas de Athena?

- Quem é você e o que faz aqui?

- Espere, Lilika! Minha intuição diz que ele não é um inimigo comum.

- Você está certa, amazona. Infelizmente para vocês, não poderão contar a ninguém sobre minha aparição.

- Cuidado, Lilika! – Amara conseguiu desviar daquele golpe, porém Lilika não teve a mesma sorte – Por Athena, meu aviso chegou tardio aos ouvidos dela.

- Não se preocupe com sua amiga, amazona, logo será sua vez.

O golpe que ele desferiu contra Lilika agora parecia acertar o corpo de Amara com uma rapidez ainda maior. Amara bateu contra uma árvore e ficou lá, sem forças para mover um único músculo. Sem aviso prévio, seus cabelos começaram a cachear e se tornarem mais escuros. Sua cosmo energia fortaleceu em níveis altíssimos. A voz da amazona agora estava diferente, mais sombria:

- Você não presta para nada mesmo, Amara. Quando a situação se torna insustentável, a primeira coisa que você faz é deixar tudo nas minhas costas.

- Aquela amazona perdeu completamente a sanidade depois que mostrei parte de meu poder. Está falando sozinha. Eu poderia deixá-la aqui, sem condições de viver sozinha, ou dou um golpe de misericórdia e a poupo de tal sofrimento. Qual das duas opções seria o melhor castigo por ousar me enfrentar?

- Não fiquei insana, desconhecido. Eu, Dustin, apenas tomei consciência no lugar daquela inútil, e estou pronta para fazer você provar seu próprio remédio.

A amazona atacou com golpes muito superiores aos que usava Amara em um treinamento. Sua cosmo energia ajudava a desviar-se do contra-ataque de seu adversário.

- Devo admitir que você superou minhas expectativas, amazona. Porém, eu sou Hyperion de …bano, um ser superior.

Hyperion acertou-a com uma potente bola de energia, impulsionando o corpo de Dustin com extrema força contra um galho de árvore que atravessou a lateral de seu ventre. Dustin constatou incrédula a força de seu oponente, e aquela ferida:

- Você é um deus!

- Para seu infortúnio não viverá muito tempo para se vangloriar da honra que teve em lutar contra um dos doze Titãs. Deixarei-te aqui, agonizando até o ultimo suspiro de vida para que pague por seus crimes.

Assim que Hyperion partiu, Dustin se livrou do galho e tratou de fazer um rápido curativo. Tão pronto estava, sentiu a força de vontade de Amara em retornar ao controle do corpo e comentou para o vento como se estivesse falando com alguém a sua frente:

- O que é agora, Amara? Depois de me ferrar toda você quer voltar, é? Logo você que é fraca... não suportará a dor. Se é assim que você quer, agüente as conseqüências sozinha. Pelo menos assim não precisarei esquentar com esta dor insuportável. Que Lilika se vire também, ninguém mandou aquela idiota ser descuidada.

A voz cessou-se dando lugar a um gemido de dor e olhos castanhos claros arregalados. A amazona tocou o lugar onde doía, examinando cada centímetro do curativo:

- Mais uma vez encontro-me estropiada sem saber o que aconteceu. E o pior de tudo, sem saber quem foi que cuidou de mim. Será que foi Lilika? Não, ela está desacordada. Se alguém cuidou da minha ferida, por que não esperou, ou cuidou dela também? Melhor acordá-la e não mencionar nada sobre o que aconteceu...

Assim Amara o fez. Lilika, é claro fez inúmeras perguntas, mas as respostas da outra amazona foram evasivas. Logo as duas voltaram a seguir o caminho, sem rumo certo. Por fim, chegaram ao fim de uma estrada. havia um pequeno bosque e um rio com muitas pedras pontiagudas. Podia-se ouvir o ruído da cachoeira ao longe bem a frente. Seguiram pela margem do rio, chegando a tal cachoeira, onde ao seu pé havia um lago. Lilika falou animada:

- Vamos aproveitar para tomar um banho. A água parece estar uma delícia.

- Pode ir na frente. Voltarei pelo caminho por onde viemos para ver se acho algo pra gente comer. Depois eu tomo meu banho.

- Você não quer uma ajuda? O banho fica pra depois.

- Não precisa se preocupar. Tome seu banho tranqüila, que eu volto já.

Amara distanciou o mais rápido que pode para evitar que Lilika insistisse em ajudá-la. Daria um jeito de encontrar frutas e caçar algum pequeno animal para servir de almoço para as duas. E assim que conseguiu, tomou um banho rápido bem longe de onde estava sua amiga para que ela não visse seu ferimento. Foi esse o motivo de sua recusa em aceitar a ajuda dela. Já de volta, Lilika nem insistiu em que ela entrasse na água com ela, pois Amara estava com os cabelos ainda molhados. As duas prepararam o almoço, e depois de comerem, resolveram escalar aquelas rochas ao lado da cachoeira. Lilika fez tudo aquilo com uma facilidade tremenda, enquanto que Amara começava a suar frio diante da dor que dilacerava seu corpo. Estava sentindo que perderia a consciência quando finalmente alcançou um lugar seguro para descansar.

- Que mulher frouxa você é, Amara. Nem para conseguir subir este paredão sem a minha ajuda. Um dia ainda tomarei posse deste corpo de vez. – Dizia a Dustin terminando de fazer a escalada.

- Amara? Com quem você está falando?

- Eu tenho cara de ser aquela idiota que toda vez recorre a mim quando precisa? Claro que não, garota burra. Dustin é sempre a mais forte, aquela que está sempre se metendo nas brigas mais mortais.

- Amara, o que está havendo com você? Seu cabelo está diferente.

- De uma vez por todas, nunca confunda eu com aquela idiota. Entenda, eu sou Dustin. Só que aquela idiota não sabe sobre mim.

- Você é a segunda personalidade dela?

- Infelizmente, sim. Pode perguntar a ela, e verá que não sabe de nada. Deixarei ela assumir daqui pra frente.

Dustin deitou na sombra de uma árvore que estava perto do precipício, e forçou a descansar o corpo. Os cabelos voltaram ao normal instantes depois que fechou os olhos. Lilika esperou apreensiva sua amiga acordar, e assim que ala começou a abrir os olhos, perguntou mostrando um pouco de preocupação:

- Amara? …é você mesma?

- … claro que sou eu. Quem mais poderia ser? – olhando a sua volta expressou seu espanto mas logo em seguida desistiu de continuar – Mas como eu che...

- Sei lá. – Lilika respondeu sem muita convicção, e depois perguntou mudando de assunto –A propósito, quem é Dustin?

- Onde você ouviu este nome? – por trás da máscara Amara parecia assombrada com este nome.

- Você falou nele enquanto dormia. De onde vocês se conhecem?

- Lilika, Dustin era o nome da minha mãe. Faz tanto tempo que ela morreu... eu deixei as lembranças dela no passado.

- Sinto muito. Como ela morreu?

- Meu pai tinha muito ciúme dela, então um dia a esfaqueou na minha frente quando ainda era muito nova.

- E foi ai que você foi para o santuário?

- Não. Ainda vivi um tempo na casa da minha tia, depois fugi de lá e entrei no santuário.

- Deve ter sido muito difícil para você.

- Vamos! … melhor voltar a caminhar, ou a gente não sai deste vale de montanhas até o anoitecer.

Lilika pensou: "A mãe dela morreu assassinada pelo pai, e ela presenciou tudo. Deve ser por isso que criou a dupla personalidade. Dizem que se o choque for muito grande, isso acontece. E que geralmente a segunda personalidade é o oposto da personalidade original. O nome da outra personalidade dela é o mesmo de sua mãe. Será que deveria comentar com ela sobre Dustin?" Olhou para sua amiga que caminhava com serenidade e desistiu de falar naquele momento. Por muitos dias seguidos ela pensou no assunto. Até mesmo teve o desprazer de conhecer melhor Dustin. Ela era facilmente irritável, fria, e não media conseqüências em magoar Lilika que se perguntava: "De quê adianta Amara saber sobre Dustin se ela mesmo não pode impedir que ela apareça? Dustin pode dizer que odeia Amara, no entanto está sempre aparecendo nos momentos em que ela mais precisa. De uma certa forma ela se preocupa com Amara". Um desses dias, Lilika mudou esta forma de pensar: "Se preocupa com Amara uma ova. Dustin preocupasse apenas com o corpo que se ficar muito danificado ela que pagará caro".

Continua...

E ai, galera? Vamos lá, comentem, não vai arrancar pedaço de vocês. Estamos todas muito agradecidas por aqueles que pararam um minuto pra ler.

Até a próxima pessoal.


End file.
